


Грезы

by Hux_and_Ren, Tersie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Kylo Ren, Hux&Ren: мини R—NC-17, M/M, Masturbation, POV Kylo Ren, Rape Fantasy, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Почти три года он шел по следу и теперь точно знал, что сделает, когда настигнет ее.





	Грезы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reverie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344900) by [destinies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinies/pseuds/destinies). 



Кайло стоял перед скромным жилищем, отчасти напоминавшим о родных краях Люка Скайуокера на Татуине: куполообразное строение, слепленное из некоей засохшей субстанции, местной грязи или глины. Но в отличие от одиноко стоящей фермы с влагосборниками, это бело-бурое жилище ютилось среди группки других аналогичных домов на окраине в меру плотного поселения.  
  
Снаружи не было никого. Поселенцам хватило ума не высовываться.  
  
Название места, координаты которого были недавно получены, не имело значения. Как и обозначение звездной системы. Все, что важно — она была здесь, еще несколько часов назад.  
  
— Ждите, — коротко бросил он сопровождению — пехотинцам и огнеметчикам. Кайло не нуждался в защите, но для случайных наблюдателей солдаты служили напоминанием о неоспоримой мощи Первого ордена. — Если кто-то попытается сбежать, ликвидируйте нарушителей.  
  
Неощутимый импульс Силы распахнул дверь, и Кайло вошел в жилище. Пришлось пригнуться, чтобы не стукнуться головой — потолок был низким, хотя  _она_ выпрямилась бы тут без труда.  
  
Легко представлялось, как ее приветствовали посреди этой тусклой комнаты, служившей семье предателей гостиной или прихожей.  
  
Он почти видел, как чужие руки соприкоснулись с ее руками, как ей предложили присесть на той низкой скамейке.  
  
Кайло сам сел туда, положив ладони на колени, и осмотрелся.  
  
Слева виднелась крохотная кухня.  
  
Ей наверняка подали какое-нибудь питье, несмотря на сухой жар планеты, но куда вероятнее — из-за него. Горячее вызывало пот, помогало организму остыть.  
  
Он медленно провел пальцем по каменной поверхности скамьи, будто надеясь почувствовать те частички.  
  
Согласно донесениям, она провела в этом месте, в убогой лачуге, целую ночь, что являлось существенным риском, которого она, как правило, избегала. Вероятно, пришлось долго убеждать семью, или они попросили время, чтобы подумать. Пара и двое детей. Тринадцать и пятнадцать. Возраст соответствовал ее шаблону.  
  
Кайло поднялся, намереваясь исследовать оставшуюся часть жилища. Две ступеньки вели вниз, за ними следовал короткий коридор, выходящий в узкое помещение с ответвлениями спальных отсеков. Помедлив, он заглянул внутрь первого и обнаружил незаправленную постель и разбросанную одежду. Обитатели уходили в спешке, хватая все, что попадалось под руку, как только осознали опасность ситуации. В следующей спальне наблюдалась схожая картина, разве что кроватей было две и меньше размером — там спали дети. Но в третьем отсеке…  
  
У Кайло перехватило дыхание.  
  
Казалось, открылся оазис посреди царившего в лачуге хаоса. Должно быть, помещением пользовались как кабинетом — об этом свидетельствовали маленький стол и стул из местной древесины, стеллажи с различными безделушками, включавшими допотопную модель датапада, которую не сочли достаточно ценной, чтобы взять с собой. В уголке ютился небольшой лежак, видимо, предназначенный для гостьи. В центре соломенного матраса виднелась вмятина, оставшаяся от недавно спавшей там девушки.  
  
Кайло пересек комнату быстро, в три шага, и встал над лежаком, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Воображение нарисовало очертания ее фигуры — она спала на боку. Как и тогда, в дебрях беспокойных воспоминаний, когда ей виделся на внутренней стороне закрытых век волшебный остров. Тогда она тоже лежала, свернувшись под грубым самодельным одеялом, на песке, одна. Как всегда, совсем одна.  
  
Он предлагал ей иное.  
  
Прошло почти три года с той встречи — с той минуты, когда она отвергла его предложение и его самого. С тех пор она затаилась, но он знал о ее нелепом паломничестве. Слухи о ее силе росли по мере того, как ширилась его власть над галактикой. И все равно неведомым образом ей удавалось ускользать из его рук. Однако такое положение вещей не могло длиться вечно.  
  
С осторожностью, чтобы не нарушить обстановку, что она оставила после себя, Кайло Рен оперся коленом о лежак и прилег, обнимая ее призрак. Мешавший плащ свесился на грязный пол. Воображение услужливо изобразило позу, в которой она обычно спала — свернувшись в клубочек, подтянув колени к груди и приминая эту самую подушку — именно здесь. Он опустил голову рядом и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь узнать, удастся ли уловить ее запах.  
  
Впрочем, Кайло сомневался, что помнит, как она пахнет, хотя немало над этим размышлял, стараясь разобраться. Создавалось впечатление, что ее кожа перенимала запах того места, которое она посетила последним. На «Старкиллере» это был сухой, прокаленный запах песков Джакку. На «Супримаси», в лифте, когда она подошла совсем близко, чувствовался аромат проливного дождя, морского бриза. Безусловно, след Эч-То, того острова, где она нашла Скайуокера. Но она так и не вернулась туда. Кайло проверял.  
  
Со вздохом он вновь перебрал воспоминания о мягких волосах, к которым ему не посчастливилось прикоснуться. Однако неизбежный реванш за позорный поединок в лесу непременно наступит, и тогда он с удовольствием накрутит на руку эти каштановые пряди.  
  
Окажись он тут парой часов раньше, все бы исполнилось уже сейчас.  
  
Реванш.  
  
Она вышла бы навстречу со своим двухклинковым мечом наготове, подарив здешним гостеприимным хозяевам шанс сбежать — в общем-то, поступая согласно завету своего недолгого наставника. Да, она бы сделала это. Какие сомнения, ведь он знал ее как облупленную, снаружи и изнутри.  
  
Ну, правды ради, не изнутри. Пока что.  
  
Рука потянулась вниз, чтобы расстегнуть штаны. Кайло закрыл глаза, окунаясь в тень ее присутствия. Безусловно, его мысли обращались к ней чаще, чем ее — к нему, но в бою это превратится в преимущество. Он досконально знал, как парировать ее плохо предсказуемые выпады, знал, как вымотать ее, несмотря на новенькое оружие — световой посох, который она сконструировала взамен сломанного меча его деда.  
  
На этот раз он получит возможность сжать в кулаке ее шелковистые волосы.  
  
Кайло снял одну перчатку и прикоснулся к себе — без всякой задней мысли, с одной лишь острой нуждой. Раньше, первые несколько раз, когда он дрочил после ее отказа, ему приходилось стискивать зубы и ждать, пока прокипит злость и тайный стыд — от мысли, что она способна влиять на его тело, находясь на расстоянии многих световых лет, наглухо заперевшись на своем краю Силы.  
  
Но он нашел свой способ добиваться разрядки, когда обнаружил очевидное решение, выходившее за пределы фантазий о медленных и мучительных смертях для нее. И это очевидное решение приносило гораздо большее удовлетворение по всем статьям.  
  
После всего случившегося она глубоко и искренне считала его монстром — даже если был краткий миг, когда образ дал трещину, ненадолго рассеявшись, как пустынный мираж.  
  
Мимолетная слабость не стоила потраченного времени. Он — монстр, которым ему всегда суждено было быть. Тот, кто без устали охотился за добычей, во сне и наяву. Именно она помогла окончательно пробудить это в его душе. И теперь она получала то, что заслужила.  
  
Кайло вернулся к своему видению — не тому, которое ниспослала Сила, а тому, которое он создал сам и был полон решимости однажды исполнить. Само собой, учитывая, что незначительные детали могут разниться.   
  
На этот раз они сошлись в бою на пыльной, забытой богами планете, где он нашел брешь в ее защите, сбил с ног и зарылся рукой в растрепанные волосы. Она упала от неожиданного рывка, и ему удалось свободно черкнуть коротким лучом кроссгарды по ее телу. Клинок разрезал одежду, неглубоко прожигая кожу, но не с целью вспороть, а чтобы преподнести ответный дар в виде тянущегося по диагонали шрама — начиная от левой бедренной кости и чуть не доставая до правой груди. Теперь они были воистину квиты.  
  
Оцепеневшая от неожиданности и боли, она позволила ему опуститься перед ней на колено. Ее щиты дрогнули, и он без труда обездвижил ее, оставив лежать на спине. Разумеется, это не предотвратило лихорадочные попытки сопротивления — нити Силы скручивались, надеясь сбить чужую хватку, но, заполучив желанную добычу, Кайло не собирался выпускать ее из рук.  
  
Многое могло быть по-другому, если бы она уподобилась ему и умела черпать силу из боли… Но, к несчастью, свой шанс она упустила.  
  
Ему хотелось самому раздеть ее. Безусловно, это было примитивней, чем применять Силу, но так он мог чувствовать дрожь, каждую напряженную до предела мышцу, пока снимал с нее один за другим слои мешковатой испорченной одежды.  
  
Но лишь когда его руки стиснули ее обнаженную грудь, тело выдало ее страх, сотрясаясь крупной дрожью под прикосновениями от осознания того, что ее ожидало.  
  
— Нет! — вырвалось у нее.  
  
Бывали дни, когда она произносила это, как в тронном зале Сноука, с неподдельным прямодушием, умоляя не следовать выбранным путем, не принимать мантию Верховного лидера, не рваться к власти. Впоследствии он много раз вспоминал тот голос, то разочарование, чтобы воспроизвести забытые, как казалось, чувства и использовать их, чтобы разжечь в себе ярость. Порой в ее интонациях слышалось недоверие, будто она воображала, что видит в его душе Свет и не может поверить, что он способен на такое.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Но бывали времена, когда она кричала — душераздирающе, мучительно, как в тот день в сердце базы «Старкиллер». И иногда ему чудилось, что это были его любимые «нет».  
  
Кайло помнил чувства, которые охватили его в то мгновение, когда меч пронзил Хана Соло — сейчас они казались оправданными и чистыми. Ведь в тот день он принял Тьму в душе, и его больше не раздирало надвое.  
  
Он стал черной дырой, в которой не смог бы выжить никакой Свет. Даже тот, что принадлежал ей.  
  
Так он говорил себе.  
  
— Ты назвала меня монстром, — напомнил он своей фантазии. — И почему-то считала, что я разочарую тебя.  
  
Сжав рукоять меча, выверенным движением он разрезал на ней белье, даже не повредив кожу. Покончив с делом, он облокотился о землю рядом с ее головой — ослепительный клинок искрил совсем близко к ней и служил безмолвным предупреждением не шевелиться.  
  
В конце концов он увидел ее такой, как давно хотел, но в чем не сразу решился себе признаться — обнаженную, скованную и готовую принадлежать ему окончательно и бесповоротно. Ведь если она не даст ему то, что он хочет, значит, он возьмет это сам, как однажды уже пообещал ей.  
  
Сознание нарисовало ее обнаженную кожу, которой он никогда не видел — наверное, она совсем бледная от нехватки солнечного света, и между ног у нее темнеют волосы, хотя прошло несколько лет с той поры, как он встретил эту дикую пустынную крыску.  
  
Свободной рукой он приспустил штаны, не разрывая зрительного контакта с ее округлившимися глазами, когда она в последний раз попыталась вырваться. Но это достойное похвалы усилие было обречено на провал. Он без особой сложности раздвинул коленом ее бедра и приник к ней, проводя членом по беззащитной промежности.  
  
Звук, сорвавшийся с ее губ, походил на тихий крик. Но и тот не шел ни в какое сравнение с судорожным вздохом, перешедшим в вопль, когда он вторгся в ее узкое нутро и ощутил вкус чужой боли.  
  
При встречах с ним она всегда была искренней, в отличие от других, и не подавляла ни гнева, ни ненависти, ни страха, ни дерзости. (Но не сочувствия и сострадания — о нет).  
  
В ней не было ни почтения, ни подобострастности.  
  
И она плакала в его присутствии, не боялась показывать опаснейшую форму уязвимости, словно это вовсе ее не заботило.  
  
Она плакала и сейчас, когда он входил в нее, частично освободив от Силового удержания. Хваталась за рукава, безрезультатно пытаясь процарапать кожу.  
  
Но она плакала так, как он видел лишь однажды — огромные слезы катились по щекам, оставляя дорожки среди пыли и грязи. У большинства существ лица отвратительно кривились от плача, но ее лицо оставалось странно притягательным. Не так часто кто-то лил по нему слезы…  
  
Нет. Сосредоточиться.  
  
Все происходило согласно его желанию — она распласталась под ним, почти вплотную к смертоносному лезвию меча. Ей стоило лишь повернуть голову, чтобы подпалить волосы.  
  
Ему хотелось чувствовать, что она сопротивляется, как в начале, пока он еще не был глубоко внутри ее тела. Сейчас не требовалось даже удерживать ее, когда он, получив свое, накрыв собой маленькое тело. Он слегка отодвинул бедра, перестав давить членом, и услышал тихое хныканье — она кусала губы и отчаянно не справлялась с задачей казаться безучастной.  
  
Она была узкой — ему пришлось усилить контроль над собой — он представлял ее именно такой, даже в маловероятном случае, если ее замарал один из дружков-повстанцев. Но ее тело, так или иначе, было миниатюрным, и он превосходил ее размером, как луна, затмевающая далекий диск солнца в полуденном небе.  
  
Когда он толкнулся в нее снова, то с четкостью мог представить ее лицо — заплаканное, но суровое, она пыталась сохранить решительное выражение, несмотря на жалобный плач, рвущийся из горла. Снова, снова и снова, пока она жмурила карие глаза и мотала головой. Конечно, ведь не ей отрицать жар, собиравшийся в животе, усиливавшийся с его рывками внутри нее — тот самый жар, который распространялся по его телу, как зараза, в минуты, когда он представлял ее тело под собой.  
  
Как сейчас.  
  
Разве это не было высшей справедливостью? Разве она не должна выстрадать это, как он, испить чашу болезни, отравляющей кровь?  
  
Он сжал ее бедра, заставляя подстраиваться под свои движения, пока не почувствовал, что она принялась вторить ему сама.  
  
Этот миг ни с чем нельзя будет сравнить. Ее голос, ее стоны и крики были звуками, которыми он упивался, как сладчайшим изумрудным вином. Но этот полустон-полукрик будет особенным, когда она осознает, что он способен принести не только боль, но и удовольствие…  
  
И конечно, она снова скажет «нет», но то будет совсем иное «нет». Безумное, неистовое, отчаянное, поскольку в тот миг ее тело подтвердит истину, которую он понял давным-давно — им предназначено быть вместе во всех возможных смыслах.  
  
Череда «нет, нет, нет» ускорится, возрастет, вместе с теплом внутри нее, будто огонь, поглотивший его, теперь угрожал перекинуть на нее и…  
  
Кайло резко провел рукой по плоти — раз, второй — и вжался лицом в подушку, где недавно покоилась ее голова, застонал, с силой вдохнул и утих.  
  
Облегчение охватило тело и душу, наконец-то…  
  
Секунда — и он пришел в себя. Еще одна, чтобы просто полежать, глядя на отпечаток ее тела на лежаке, думая о том, как ей повезло ускользнуть от него на этот раз и как в следующий удача непременно изменит ей.  
  
В следующий раз он поимеет ее, как захочет. Так, как она заслужила за то, что его отвергла.  
  
Кайло Рен вытер руку об одеяло и встряхнул головой, смахивая со лба влажные от пота волосы. Пожалуй, он и без того задержался здесь слишком долго. Время двигаться дальше.  
  
Оттолкнувшись, он присел и затем поднялся на ноги, на ходу застегивая штаны и одергивая одежду. И уже натягивая перчатку, прощальным взглядом окинул скромное жилище, в котором ныне отсутствующая семья позволила ей заночевать.  
  
Отныне никто и никогда не сможет претендовать на место, где она спала. Оно будет принадлежать только ему.  
  
Кайло выбрался из лачуги и махнул дожидавшимся его огнеметчикам.  
  
— Дом сжечь целиком и собрать соседей. Выяснить, что им известно. Кто-то должен был что-нибудь видеть.  
  
Почти три долгих года…  
  
Но она не сможет убегать вечно.  
  


***

  
На расстоянии в полгалактики отсюда, на борту «Тысячелетнего Сокола» Рей вскрикнула и проснулась, чувствуя, как на спине выступает холодный пот.


End file.
